Marxonica Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," tosses her 13" Apollo toy at Harold Harold: "Ashley, don't do that!" Announcer: "Jo visits Jackson, Michigan to tame a duo of terrifying toddlers." screams blows a raspberry Cleo: "Ashley, leave your sister alone!" Announcer: "Bedtime can be a nightmare." Inez: "I WANT PAJANIMALS!" Announcer: ".....as the two start to wander around at midnight." Cleo: "Inez, it's bedtime." Announcer: "A trip to the zoo could be awful." dips her toe into the pool of the hippo exhibit Announcer: "Mom worries about the upcoming baby brother since the two tots punch her in the womb." punches Cleo's womb Cleo: "INEZ BRIDGET MARXONICA!" Cleo: "They would always punch my womb and I am afraid that they could torture our upcoming son." Announcer: "Can Jo stop the two daughters from making more disasters..." throws a fit Announcer: "...or will the family shatter into pieces?" Submission Reel Jo: "I am in Jackson, Michigan ready to help a family. Check it out." ???: "Hello, we are the Marxonicas!" Harold: "My name is Harold." Cleo: "And my name is Cleo." Cleo: "We have 2 daughters: Ashley, who is 3 and Inez who is 2." Cleo: "I am a nurse at a local hospital." Harold: " And I am a coach for minor sports teams at schools and universities." Harold: "Our daughters throw tantrums." screams while throwing a tantrum Cleo: "They throw toys at us." throws her 13" Apollo plush toy at Harold Harold: "Ashley, don't do that!" Jo: "Oh, my! This has to stop!" Cleo: "They also do other things like punching me in my womb containing our upcoming son." punches Cleo's womb containing the upcoming baby boy Cleo: "Inez, no! You are hurting my womb. You don't want to upset your little brother that is going to be born soon!" Jo: "My word, that is so hurtful!" Cleo: "They also suffer bedtime anxiety." Harold and Cleo: "Supernanny, please help us. We are going to fall apart any minute now." Jo: "Don't worry, both of you. I am on my way." Introduction Jo: "Hello, I'm Jo Frost." Cleo: "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Cleo." Jo: "Where's Harold?" Cleo: "He is in his office." Jo: "What time will he be home?" Cleo: "At 6:30 PM." rubs her womb, which holds her upcoming baby boy Cleo: "I can't wait for my little baby boy to be born." Observation Begins Ashley: "I'm killing you, (bleep)!" Cleo: "Ashley, leave your sister alone!" Ashley: "I HATE YOU AND YOU MUST DIE, (bleep)!" Cleo: "No! We don't say those words." takes her pants off and flashes out her private parts at Inez Cleo: "That is very unacceptable. You don't show your private parts at your sister!" Inez: "Eww...." Talk with Mom Cleo: "Ashley ruined Hanukkah and Passover." Trip to the Zoo Jo: "I decided to give the family a chance to go to Potter Park Zoo to test how Ashley and Inez behave in public." and Inez run off Cleo: "Girls, come to mommy." Ashley: "I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Cleo: "We can go on it later. Now we have to see some monkeys. Come on." Inez: "Monkeys!" girls run off to the spider monkey exhibit and put their arms into the cage bars Harold: "What are you two doing?" Ashley: "We're trying to feed them, daddy!" Cleo: "You need to get down from there. Look." points to a sign: "PLEASE DON'T FEED THE ANIMALS" Cleo: "Don't feed the monkeys. The zookeepers only feed the monkeys, not you ladies." Inez: "I WANNA FEED THEM!" smacks Cleo's legs Cleo: "Inez, you don't smack your mama's legs. That is very mean. OK? You cannot feed them." runs off to the zoo's merry-go-round Cleo: "Dear, we can't go to the merry-go-round until we are all done seeing all the animals." Ashley: "PLEASE!" Cleo: "No we are not going there at this time." Ashley: "(bleep)!" Cleo: "Excuse me! You do not say that to mommy! That is not a nice word to say. We don't use words like that. I will have to place both of you into your strollers." and Harold strap in Inez and Ashley on their strollers respectively Ashley: "Aw, phooey. Now I can't feed the monkeys!" struggles to escape from the stroller Harold: "Sit still." family arrives at the brand-new elephant exhibit Cleo: "These elephants are big and strong. Their tusks are made out of something that is very hard called ivory. Interesting! (imitates elephant trumpet)." Ashley: "I like elephants." Harold: "Look, girls. Aren't those elephants amazing?" Ashley: "Yeah!" the family arrives at the brand-new hippo exhibit Cleo: "Look, girls. Look, look at the hippos. Aren't they amazing?" leaves her stroller, climbs up the supports of the hippo exhibit and attempts to dip her toe into the water of the hippo exhibit Harold: "Hey. Inez, don't go in there. Leave the hippos alone." Ashley: "Come on Inez, I want you to swim in there!" Cleo: "Don't encourage her, Ashley." returns Inez to her stroller the family arrives at the Amur Tiger exhibit Harold: "Take a look girls. See the mommy tiger and her babies." points to the tigress and her tiger cubs Inez and Ashley: (gasp) "Kitties!" Cleo: "Yes, they're big kitties!" Harold: "We came to one of my favorite exhibits, the tigers." Cleo: "Aren't those little cubs adorable?" Inez: "They are cute!" Harold: "Awww, look at them." takes a picture of the tiger and her cubs on his cell phone camera the family arrives at the penguin exhibit Cleo: "Come see the penguins. They are so cool!" Ashley: "Wow, they are so cool!" Ashley: "Going to the zoo was a lot of fun." family goes to the carousel Carousel operator: "How many children do you have in your party?" Cleo: "2." Carousel operator: "That will be $5.00 for each child. So it will be $10.00 for 2 admissions." and Inez undo their seatbelts on their strollers, run to select their seats on the carousel in forms of various animals and the operator pushes a button to operate it immediately Harold: "Have fun, you two!" Ashley: "Wheeeee!" Inez: "Yay!" minute later, the carousel stops and everyone in the carousel stand up from their seats and leave the carousel two girls run to Harold Harold: "Was that a lot of fun?" Inez: "Yeah." Ashley: "I want to go on it again." Cleo: "It is lunchtime, so we can't go to the carousel again." Ashley: "BUT I WANNA!" screaming and throwing a tantrum Cleo: "Come on, we need to eat lunch!" bites into her sandwich Jo: "While Mom was talking to Ashley, I also decided to step in." Jo: "Ashley, it is already lunchtime. Stop the tantrum right now. If you persist, we will be going home earlier and eat lunch there rather than eating it at the zoo restaurant. Do you understand me?" ignores Jo's comment and punches her in the stomach Cleo: "Right! We are now leaving and in addition, your Pajanimals DVD will be in toy jail for the rest of the day." screams at the top of her lungs and the family walk out of the zoo and return to the car straps Inez and Ashley into their car seats Inez: "Why can't we stay in the zoo for longer?" Cleo: "Because your big sister just threw a tantrum. Isn't that a shame?" Inez: "Yeah." throws a tantrum Ashley: "I WANT TO GO BACK!!!!" Harold: "Sorry, you made your own choice. We have to go home." steps on the gas and drives away from the zoo parking lot back to the house Jo: "As soon as they family arrived home, Ashley pushed her sister on the floor and hit her," pushes Inez on the floor and then hits her Harold: "HEY! ASHLEY MEGAN MARXONICA! STOP IT!" Jo: "Harold, you don't need to yell. Try again by using a firm voice." Harold: "Ashley, this is your warning. If you hurt your sister again, you will go to timeout. OK?" Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "I implemented some house rules for the family so that Ashley and Inez could learn to behave themselves." puts up a "MARXONICA FAMILY HOUSE RULES" poster up on the living room wall Jo: "Ashley and Inez, are you ready to listen to the rules?" Ashley and Inez: "Yeah!" Jo: "Let's get started with the first rule: everybody must speak politely." Harold: "This means no saying bad words or calling anyone bad names." Jo: "OK. Here we go with the second rule: don't throw tantrums or fits." Cleo: "You will not get your way all the time. This means that you need to be flexible and don't throw any fits." The Phone Call is playing chess with her stepfather Robert Jennings picks up the phone Jo: "Hello? Who is this calling, please?" Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. How can I help you?" Jo: "The Marxonicas need help." Nicole: "Who are they?" Jo: "They are a family with two children. Ashley who is 3, and Inez who is 2. These two girls are extremely violent and are one of the most violent toddlers I have ever encountered as of today." Nicole: "What do they do?" Jo: "They scream, fight, use profane language, throw things, and they even punch their mother's womb containing their upcoming brother." Nicole: "Oh, my, they are just like my daughter Orla when she used to do that stuff. She is doing fine." Jo: "Could you specifically tell me which techniques are appropriate for them?" Nicole: "I suggest you give them the Naughty Pit." Jo: "Thank you very much." Naughty Pit Technique Jo: "Today, I am going to introduce the Naughty Pit, Cleo." brings in a clean trash can-shaped piece of furniture Jo: "This is where Ashley or Inez where go if they behave unacceptably. In addition to that, you are to discard..." brings out 10 yellow beanbags Jo: "...ten beanbags and put them into the pit. Each time they move, then you must..." brings out 2 more yellow beanbags Jo: "...two additional beanbags, okay?" Cleo: "I think that sounds good." Jo: "And it wasn't long before Inez kicked off." Cleo: "Inez, it's time for you to take your nap." Inez: "NO!" Cleo: "Don't start with me or I will have to put you in the Naughty Pit. OK?" Inez: "I am not tired!" Cleo: "Come on. Let's go to the Naughty Pit!" Inez: "NO! I don't wanna!" Jo: "After that, Ashley kicked off, too." Ashley: "Daddy, don't you dare put my little sister into the Naughty Pit, you stupid (bleep)!" Harold: "That is not nice, Ashley Megan Marxonica. You will be going to the Naughty Pit, too!" Jo: "No, Harold. You must give her a warning before you can discipline her." Harold: "This is your warning. Don't say or do anything bad to your daddy or you will be going to the Naughty Pit." hits Harold Harold: "That's it! Come to your own Naughty Pit!" deposits Ashley into the Naughty Pit comes downstairs Cleo: "What happened?" Harold: "Oh, Ashley hit me so I put her in timeout. Inez didn't want to take a nap so she's in timeout too." confiscates Ashley's On the Go Birthday Fiesta Dora doll and Inez's Dora See 'N Say juniors talking toy Cleo: "Your toys are in toy jail." and Inez smack Cleo in the face Jo: "When Inez and Ashley both smacked their mother in the face, I decided to give them a firm talking to them." Jo: "Ashley and Inez. You do not smack your mommy in the face. That is not nice. That behavior is unacceptable, and it's not a game." Cleo and Harold calmly walk away Ashley: "Poopie-head." 2 minutes later Cleo: "Okay, Inez. You were sent to the Naughty Pit because you smacked mommy in the face, and that wasn't nice, right? Inez, look at me. I want an apology, I want you to tell me you're sorry for your behavior." Inez: "Sorry, mommy." Cleo: "Thank you." hugs and kisses Inez goes over to Ashley Harold: "Ashley, you were in timeout for smacking your mommy in the face. I am asking for an apology." Ashley: "NO!" Harold: "Stay there for 6 minutes, then." Jo: "Inez apologized for her behavior; however, Ashley wasn't going down without a fight." 6 minutes later Cleo: "Are you ready to apologize to mommy for your bad behavior?" Ashley: "No, you are stupid. (bleep) off!" Cleo: "Your time has been doubled to 24 minutes." Ashley: "I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cleo: "THAT MAKES IT 12 MINUTES!!!!!" 12 minutes later Cleo: "OK, you were in timeout for smacking me in the face. I want an apology." Ashley: "NO!" Cleo: "Your timeout starts over." Ashley: "WHEN I SAY SO!!!" (starts kicking Cleo) Cleo: "Ouch! Not the womb!" puts Ashley back into the Naughty Pit and discards five additional blue beanbags before coming down to her level Jo: "Young lady, that is not nice. You do not kick your mommy's womb, because that is what is holding your baby brother who will be born soon." Ashley: "DON'T CARE!!!" raises her voice Jo: "I do NOT find your behavior funny!" Ashley: "Poo-poo, poo-poo, you go away, poo-poo!" Jo: "Now you stay in the pit until Mommy comes back!" walks away 36 minutes later Cleo: "You were sitting in the Naughty Pit because you were kicking Mommy in the womb. This is where you will be if you do that again, and I will not tolerate that anymore, now I want an apology please." Ashley: "Sorry, Mommy." Cleo: "Thank you." hugs Ashley Mommy and Me Ashley and Inez are in the kitchen, sitting at the newspaper-covered table with clay, making some sculptures Cleo: "Okay, girls, let's roll the clay like this." rolls the clay Inez: "Mommy, look! A hippo!" Cleo: "Fantastic job, Inez." Stay in Bed Technique [Ashley and Inez are watching The Pajanimals in the master bedroom on TV] Jo: "With bedtime imminent, the girls started to act up when they are sleeping when they want to sleep in their parents' bedroom." Harold: "All right, ladies. It's time to turn off the TV and go to bed." Ashley: "We don't wanna!" Harold: "There is no other choice for either of you. Come on, it's getting late." turns off the TV, but Ashley turns the show that she and Inez were watching back on Harold: "Ashley, we are not playing a game. Turn off the Pajanimals, please." Ashley: "No!" switches off the TV, scoops the girls up and takes them out of the master bedroom [Harold puts the girls into their Dora the Explorer beds and tucks them] Harold: "Which bedtime story shall we read tonight?" Ashley: "Let's read Goodnight Moon!" [Harold reads the girls Goodnight Moon and kisses them goodnight] Harold: the book "The end.Goodnight, girls." Jo: "Everything was decent for a while until Inez began to flee from her bedroom and caused a bedtime disaster." walks out of the bedroom Jo: "Cleo, you must tell Inez that it is bedtime and place her back into bed without any conversation." Cleo: "That suits perfectly." spots Inez in the bedroom corridor Cleo: "Inez, it's bedtime." deposits Inez back into bed with no conversation and walks away quietly Cleo: "I returned Inez to bed and then Ashley and Inez are now out of their beds simultaneously." Ashley: "Daddy, there's a monster in the closet." Inez: "Mama, a monster's under the bed. I'm scared." Cleo: "Girls, monsters are not real. You don't need to worry about them. Go to bed, please." Ashley: "But I just saw it. It wants to come and eat us; please keep them away from us." Inez: "Monster under my bed had sharp teeth, it was green..." sighs Cleo: "If this makes you feel better, I will look and check under your bed and closet for monsters." Jo: "It turned out that the 'monster' that was under Inez's bed was actually Harold's sweater." Cleo: "Ladies, I told you that they are not real." Harold: "See? It was only daddy's sweater." Ashley: "Oh..." Harold: "It's bedtime, both of you. Come on." deposits Inez and Ashley back into their respective beds Jo: "At 2:00 am, the girls are up watching a DVD. It is so crazy! It affected their bedtime routines harshly!" [Inez and Ashley watch their Goodnight, Pajanimals ''DVD on TV in their bedroom] Harold: yawns "What the heck?! What are my little princesses up to?" Cleo: "What's that noise?" two parents walk into Ashley and Inez's bedroom Cleo: "No Pajanimals. No. It is already the middle of the night. Mommy is gonna turn it off." Inez: "NO! I WANT PAJANIMALS!" Harold: "Inez, no Pajanimals. It is bedtime, princess." switches off the TV puts Inez back into bed puts Ashley back into bed and Cleo say nothing and quietly leave the bedroom '''Cleo: "We had to get up and go back to their bedroom every now and then because they are very anxious when it is bedtime. We seriously became tedious."' turns on the light and continues watching the DVD they were trying to watch with Inez and the duo jump on their beds continuously parents walk into Ashley and Inez's bedroom Cleo: "Girls, we are trying to sleep. Do not make anymore of that noise. Leave the lights and the TV off." Ashley: "No!" Harold: "Mommy is right. The TV has to be turned off. The lights need to be switched off too because we have to sleep." and Cleo turn off the TV and the lights off respectively and the girls continue to sleep Jo: "I think I find it absolutely crazy that these girls are playing games with their parents when it comes to bedtime. Where's the bedtime routine?!" Announcer: Coming up on Supernanny..." inez: "I'll no longer continue with this bad behaviour. I hate myself for starting in the first place" ''' Cleo's Baby Shower donned with a mommy-to-be sash and tiara, is having a Dr. Seuss-themed baby shower '''Jo: "Later on, Cleo had a baby shower for their upcoming son." Harold (with a dad-to-be medal): "I'd like to thank you all for coming to our baby shower." Shower music is playing in the background Inez: "Mama, when will the baby come?" Cleo: "Very soon." Harold: "And soon, you're going to have a baby brother." Onward Ashley: "Oh, (bleep)!" Cleo: "Ashley, you don't say that word. You are going to the Naughty Pit!" deposits Ashley into the Naughty Pit and confiscates her 13" Sweet Pea Sue plush toy Cleo: "Your Sweet Pea Sue's in toy jail." Ashley: "I WANT MY SWEET PEA SUE!!!!!!!!!!!" deposits the toy into the toy time-out box. Cleo: "That's where Sweet Pea Sue will be staying for the rest of the day." walks away from Ashley without anymore conversation escapes the Naughty Pit and fishes her Sweet Pea Sue toy out of the toy time-out box Cleo: "Ashley, put Sweet Pea Sue back. You just lost her for misbehaving." takes SweetPea Sue from Ashley and puts the toy back into the toy time-out box and locks the box, then she deposits Ashley back into the Naughty Pit Ashley: (screaming) "I WANT MY SWEETPEA SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Inez: "Ashley please stop this. It's not fair on Mommy. She's about to have a baby. Please show some respect! Plus I'm trying to relax! Cut it out!" Ashley: "What made you turn into a boring and cynical loser?" Inez : (more mature voice- GoAnimate voice Kimberly) "Because I decided to start behaving! don't speak to me like that!" Cleo: "Stop the yelling. Continue to do it and your Apollo and Dora will be in toy jail. Also for speaking to your sister rudely, you've lost your Cowbella toy!" Ashley: "SHUT UP!!!! YOU STUPID (bleep)HEAD!" Cleo: "They are now in toy jail." confiscates Ashley's Dora the Explorer doll and her 13" Apollo the Dog plush toy Ashley: "I WANT DORA AND APOLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Cleo: "LISTEN! EITHER YOU STOP THE SHOUTING RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GIVE YOU A SPANKING!!! I REALLY MEAN IT!!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO CALM DOWN!!!" stops shouting and finally calms down Cleo: "That's better." DVD Meeting Jo: "Harold, Cleo. I want to play the DVD to see what you were doing when I was out for a few days." plays the DVD grabs Inez's face and pulls on it Inez: "Mommy!" Ashley: "If that's not enough, I am chopping off your Squacky's head!" runs to the kitchen to grab a knife, returns to Inez and beheads Inez's 13" Squacky doll with the knife bawls Inez: "MOOOOM-MMMMYYYY!" Cleo: "Oh, no. What happened?" Inez: "Ashley broke Squacky." Cleo: "Ashley, you are going to the Naughty Pit and your Dora doll is in toy jail." rushes over Harold: "What happened, Inez?" Inez: "Ashley killed my Squacky!!!" deposits Ashley in the Naughty Pit and confiscates Ashley's Dora doll Harold: "Don't worry. Daddy can give Squacky a little surgery, okay?" takes the decapitated Squacky, gets out a sewing needle and some thred and goes into a room Cleo: "Ashley, you stay there until I come and get you." 3 minutes later Cleo: "Ashley, look at my eyes. You were in here because you chopped off one of your sister's dolls' heads. I expect an apology." Ashley: "NO!" Cleo: "Your timeout starts over." Harold: "Guess what, Inez. There is some good news. Squacky is back to normal again!" Inez: "Squacky!" Cleo: "How was Squacky's surgery?" Harold: "I think it was quite decent." Inez: "Thanks, daddy!" Harold: "You are so welcome, honey! Daddy is a good doll doctor after all. I fixed your Squacky!" beheads Inez's Squacky plush again Inez: "Daddy!" Reinforcements Time to Say Goodbye Jo: "Ashley and Inez. Jo-Jo has to leave, OK?" Ashley: "Bye, Jo-Jo!" Jo: "Bye, Ashley." Inez: "I love you a lot, Jo-Jo!" Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Baby Showers Category:Jewish Family Transcripts